Naruto Brought To Life
by narutardism101
Summary: Three girls, in a small town, are sucked into the Naruto world. Serenity: the planer. Ayr: the anger. Sophie: the random one. Together they unite and brig chaos to the Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto World Come To Life!**

Written by Shani, kitty and kiwi

A/N: rated Teen for unruly language…

_This is the first chapter in the Naruto come to life saga. I will try to keep a weekly update but I'm not going promise anything. This chapter was written by all three of us. Some of the randomness will be edited out in future chapters because we added a lot more than just Naruto. Please review and we enjoy constructive criticism. We also want to know which character has the best writing skill. Were just curious!_

~info~

This story consists of different people. Names and looks are changed, but personalities are based on real people!

SERENITY

Looks- Black hair, ice blue eyes, pail skin.

Background- Orphan, lives with her foster parents who she hates, has lots of friends but her best friends are Ayr, Sophie, and Shilo.

Personality- Diehard Naruto fan. Loves Gaara the most, often described as Naruto, kind and nice, loves ramen, loves anime, amazing singer and artist. Has seen all of Naruto.

Nickname- Naruto, Sin

AYR

Looks- Long blonde hair. Eyes are blue/green. One has black in it and the other has yellow. Tall and skinny. Soft tanned skin.

Personality- Has a strange personality. One minuet she's calm and collected and the next she's bouncing off the walls. Can get very serious at serious times. She is loyal to her friends and will stay by their side during hard times.

Background- parents died in a car crash. Lived with her abusive uncle but ran away. She now lives with her friend Sophie and her dad Gibbs.

Nickname-Sakura

SOPHIE

Looks- Silver-white hair with lime green tips. Bright green eyes that turn all green when pissed.

Personality- Quotes a lot of stuff. Shouts random things during silence. Can _sometimes_ be serious. Will randomly fall over if gets over excited.

Background- Lives with Gibbs (Dad) and Ayr. dating Joe Jonas.

Nickname- Kakashi, Soph

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

SERENITY

"Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tick-" "RING ALREADY DAMN BELL!" I yelled in the middle of study hall, glaring at the clock.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING NOOB!" Sophie yelled, throwing her English book at my head. I ducked and it hit _Jiriaya_ in the back of the head. His names not really Jiriaya but he is the class pervert.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Tom (aka Jiriaya) yelled.

"I said: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING NOOBS!" Sophie yelled at Tom. He glared and was about to say something.

"OMFJ did you see my ninja skills?" I yelled jumping around the class room. Ya, I ran into a wall. " who's smart idea was it to put a wall hear, hmm?"

"You three calm down already." Mr. Bata said not looking up from his papers.

AYR

I didn't look up from my book as Sophie, Tom and Sin yelled their daily arguments. Shaking my head, I looked up. Just as I was about the say something, Mr. Bata cut in. "You three calm down already."

Shrugging, I went back to my good book. The bell rang then, signaling the end of study hall.

"Bugger" I closed my book and put it in my book bag. "So, are we hanging out and going to the movie or what?" I asked, casually.

"That depends, what movie is it?" Soph asked.

"New Moon" I said calmly.

"OMG! Yes! Taylor walks around without a shirt!" Sophie is a huge Ware Wolf fan, I'm more of the Vampire, although I HATE Edward Cullen… he's got a hairy chest. Sins obviously a Ware Wolf fan because she's dating Taylor Latnur.

SOPHIE

I started daydreaming about him so I didn't notice the famous rock star hotie, Joe Jonas, him self standing rite in front of me.

"OOF!" I said, as I ran into him. I looked up and smiled. "Joey!" I yelled giving him a bear hug.

"Hey, Soph." Joe is my boyfriend since forever. He's terrified of my dad, Jethro.

"Bye." I said, walking to Art Class.

"What took you so long?" Ayr asked me.

"O nothing." I said smiling off into space.

"Sophie"

"…"

"Sophie!"

"…"

"EARTH TO SOPHIE!" Sin yelled at me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING NOOB!" I yelled, loudly. I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me. "Umm…hi" I said innocently.

Mrs. Gremlow, our art teacher, walked over to me.

"Sophie, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all." I smiled sweetly.

"Don't let me catch you again." She walked away.

"Ok, did she spit on anyone besides me?" I asked angrily.

"How come you never get in trouble? Its not fair!" Sin whined.

"Hello! Getting spit on by a teacher here!" I said unhappily wiping spit off my cheek.

"Girls!" the teacher yelled.

"Shutting up." I said popping the 'p'.

"Your thinking about something" Ayr said.

"Yup" I popped the 'p' again.

"Who?" she asked. I grinned.

"Oh no!" Sin said.

"Oh yes!" I said happily.

"You saw the Burger King Man again! Its ok. You can talk to us." Sin said, patting my back.

"Are you a fucking idiot!" I said hitting her on the back of her head.

"OW! God, you stole that from your dad!"

"Ya, but its fun!" I said, grinning at Ayr.

"Don't you fucking think about it!" she hissed.

"Too late! But don't worry, I wont." I said comfortingly. When she wasn't paying attention I smacked her on the back of the head.

"Hey!" she whined.

"its no fun when you know its coming!" I said grinning hugely. :P

_Well there you go chapter one. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

SERENITY

"Ow!" I wined, rubbing the back of my head, and sitting down as far away from Sophie as I could get, at the four seated table witch only held us four: Ayr, Shilo, Sophie and me, Sin, Serenity, Naruto, whoever you want to call me.

I tuned out my friends as I brought out my notebook. I wrought stories, poems, and songs in it, and I had a new poem that I wanted to show Sophie and Ayr and Shilo.

"Hey, want o hear my newest poem?" I asked happily. Sophie gave me a look.

"Well not if its about cows eating there feet, or Hitler killing your crush or people burning and…" Soph was cut off by me.

"Ok ok I don't write about thing like that." I said exasperated. "No you dream them!" Shilo said laughing.

I pouted.

"Hay…" I wined. "stop being mean!" They just laughed. "Well, did you want to hear it or not?" I asked, my face totally serious.

"Sure, why don't you read it for the whole class?" Mrs. Gremlow said, behind me. Nevermore snickered.

"Umm…err…well…" I tried to form a sentence.

"Stand up and read your poem." Mrs. Evil Bot said, again. I just nodded and stood up. The whole class was snickering.

"Ok well here it goes." I nodded and mentally slapped my self for not waiting until me and my friends where all at lunch, but oddly enough, I felt as if something BIG was going to happen at lunch!

"EARTH TO SIN!" Soph yelled. I blinked.

"He He sorry" I cleared my thought.

"_Your falling,_

_You cant get a grip._

_Your alone,_

_You cant find anyone._

_Your dancing,_

_You know its your last._

_Your calm,_

_You can see the end, _

_But your not afraid._

_Regret_

_You regret not believing in yourself._

_Forget_

_You forget the good things you felt._

_Your filled with pain._

_Your filled with grief._

_You let the flow of crimson tears wash you away"_

I finished the poem and sat down. The class was utterly quiet.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" the bell screamed saving the day, and I was the first one out of the class room. I waited for Ayr. Shilo, and Sophie to catch up.

"Wow that was a really good poem!" They said, although that was all I could get as they all started talking at once about the poem. I mentally sighed, but plastered a big smile on my face. I got to the lunch room and that odd feeling of dread and happiness came over me.

'_Gah! Its so weird!' _I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and got my Mystery Meat. 10% meat 90% mystery. I sat down at our usual seats in the middle of the lunchroom and started to eat while toning out everyone.

I grabbed my bag and was about to go through my food away, when there was a bright flash and wind started ruffling my tightly braided hair. Then it blew all the tables and people away except us. The three Musketeers.

"Sin, WTF is going on?" Ayr yelled clutching at Sophie and my arm.

Sophie was being chocked to death by Ayr who looked ready to die.

She REALY hates bright lights. I watched the lightning that made chirping noises and the swirl in the middle with fascination. Suddenly there was a flash and I went blind. I felt like I was being picked up and tossed around. I screamed but I couldn't tell if it was doing any good. Everything went black.

AYR

I nearly chocked Sophie as I clung desperately to her. Chirping noises filled my ears and a bright flash made me scream. I HATE bright lights.

A wind ripped me away from Sophie and I was lifted into darkness. All I could do was scream and scream, terrified outta my wit's.

The chirping noise subsided and I found my self lying face first in an ally. I rolled over and stared into the face of Kakashi Hatake.

I blinked.

' _It's a dream I fell asleep during lunch…again' _I blinked. Again.

"Hello, who are you?" Kakashi asked.

' _OMFG! This is not a dream! My dreams consist of Skikamaru! Not Kakashi!' _

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IVE GONE CRAZY!" I leaped up and scrambled around the ally, hoping to find my way back to lunch.

"Erm…" Kakashi looked at me like, 'WTF?'

I stopped and walked over to Kakashi. I poked him.

"Are you real?"

"Umm…last time I checked I was…" he said. I blinked.

"Where am I?" I looked around.

"Your in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kakashi said. I looked at him.

"Hey! Kakashi Sensei! There you are!"

'_That voice! It cant be!' _three people jumped down form a roof. My eyes widened.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOUR NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Then, like a noob, I feinted.

Serenity

I opened my eyes to see aqua ones. "Wow…pretty eyes" I mumbled. My vision was still blurry. I heard a snicker. And then I realized that I had seen the aqua eyes before. My own eyes grew wide and I shot up and banged foreheads with the aqua eyed guy.

I rubbed my forehead and swore…loudly. "That fucking hurt! Why the hell did you stand over me for…you fucking noob!" I shouted, stealing Sophie's favorite word.

I blinked and I saw the last thing I ever thought possible. I saw a guy who was cosplaying as Gaara of the sand, Timari, and Kankurou, and it hit me. I touched the sand. I looked at my surroundings.

"Holy fucking shit." I whispered.

"THIS IS THE BEST DREAM EVER!" I yelled glomping Gaara. Gaara eyes widened in surprise and confusion. He was thinking something along the lines of {what kind of an attack is this?}

Timari was laughing too hard to help him pry me off, and well the same goes for Kankurou. Finally Gaara pushed me off him. I didn't mind. I got to hug Gaara of the Sand!

'_Hmm…I must have fallen asleep in lunch…odd usually Ayr falls asleep. But being an physic and getting odd feelings that things will happen apart of me knows that this is not a dream.' _I thought.

Thoughtfully, I looked at the Sand Ninjas. I looked on the ground and to my surprise, my backpack made it! I took a step and a gust of wind blew me down.

"Who are you, what village do you come from?" Timari asked, her eyes narrowing. I opened my mouth and then shut it again. I then realized that. I. Was. in. the. same. world. as. Gaara.

"O MY GOOSHNESH! This isn't a dream! I'm really hear, looking at Gaara, judging by the style of your cloths, I must be in the Shippudun era…and you're the Kazekage person!" I said excided…then I feinted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie

Ayr started chocking me to death and I nearly passed out. I heard chirping noises and we were being lifted in to the air. The next thing I knew I could breathe. I gasped for air and as soon as I could, I started yelling. "AYR, IM GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU…" I looked around and noticed I was alone in a forest. "Where the hell am I?" I sad scratching my head. "Your in the Leaf Village." A voice said behind me. I screamed and jumped like a 20ft in the air. I turned around to face the one and only Kiba. "What the fuck was that for!" I yelled "Holy fucking shit! Your Kiba!" I screamed realizing it wasn't a dream. A big BIIIG white dog came out of the trees. "PUPPY!" I yelled running to hug Akamaru. He liked my face and I giggled. "Who are you?" Kiba asked. "Sophie." "Nice to meet you" Kiba shook my hand. I Screamed and ran around doing back flips and cartwheels. "IM HYPER! HEHEHEHEHE" I yelled laughing like and idiot. I suddenly stopped and fell over. "Are you ok?" Kiba said looking at me like I was crazy. "Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"OMG! MY DAD IS GUNNA FREAK OUT!"

Serenity

I opened my eyes and stood up spitting sand from my mouth. "How the hell am I going to get home?" I muttered looking at the Sand Ninja who were looking at my like I was crazy. "Hmm…maybe I lost my mind and I'm in cardiac arrest. But then I would be kissing Gaara and living happily ever after and not in the middle of the dessert with the Sand Ninja who look ready to kill me if I try hugging Gaara agent." I muttered to my self. Well the only person who heard my muttering was Timari and Kankurou. Temari was trying not to laugh and Kankurou's mouth was hanging open. I nodded and looked squarely at the emotionless Gaara.

"I will declare my love!" I said happily. {If it's a dream than I want it to go my way!} They looked at me flabbergasted. "Gaara of the sand! I have loved you since you where first shone in episode…umm…well…I cant remember but it was when Sasuke, the looser crushed the rock…Ya that episode…anyway I love you even more now and I'm so proud that you have worked so hard to be the Kazekage although I love the episode three where there was a flashback while your fighting Diarrhea Man and you smile but then your kidnapped and the evil Akatsuki take you and you die." I said happily. Basically putting his whole life story into a few sentences. Even the future! Muhahahaha!…anyway. "Oh and then you become Grandpa Gaara!" I said happily clapping my hands together. They looked at me. "How much do you know?" Gaara said in his amazing voice. "Everything!"

Sophie

"He's gunna kill me, he's gunna kill me. OMG! He's gunna go after Joe. Now he's never gunna talk to me." I said ranting on and on about them. Kiba seemed pretty amused with my meltdown. 'I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear…' "That's Ayr's ring tone" I said looking for my phone. I pulled it out and Kiba jumped back and struck his ninja fighting pose. (my expression O-o') "Dood…chill…it's cell phone…you know, a communication device, type, thing…you talk to people on it." He looked at me like I was nuts. "Never mind." I answered my phone and instantly pulled it away from my ear.

"AYR STOP SCREEMING!" I yelled. 'Sorry' she said.

"Where are you?" I asked into the phone. 'I'm in the leaf village. I POKED KAKASHI!'

"Wow" o-0'

_Haha this one isent in as nice a format as the last two but I'm low on time. Ja ne!_


End file.
